


Persistent Loser

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste as Aspik, Adrien Agreste is a Sunshine, Adrien August, Adrien knows how to convince people, Day 12: 25 913, Desperada memories, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Multimouse, Marinette gives him a hug, Patrol Nights, Snekmouse - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, poker game, really very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: To spend their patrol time, Multimouse and Aspik decide to play cards and unfortunately, snakes don’t have a good winning record. Or good second chances.Adrien August Day 12 ― 25,913
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien August 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Persistent Loser

**Author's Note:**

> So I loved write about these two in this form. Because it’s such a chaotic power couple adrienette that is actually ladynoir but they shouldn’t know about this and… aaaaa Jesus Christ, I just love writing new things  
> And little headcanon: Adrien would totally gives Aspik a certain charm of speaking the an "s" dragged like a snake (but for some reason, he just do this with Multimouse)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

When Adrien received the snake miraculous again, part of him was ecstatic over Ladybug's visit and her request for him to be part of the group of heroes patrolling the streets of Paris. Another part snarled protests and forced him to remember his first terrible experience.

But it would be too ironic not to give the Snake's power a _second chance_. Besides, it would be easier that time. No dangerous akumas, no people disappearing without him being able to do anything. No Ladybug to disappoint.

In fact, he hardly saw Ladybug when he was on patrol as Aspik, but only another dark-haired, blue-eyed girl whose company was equally appreciative. Multimouse was his patrol partner, not that he should have known she was his sweet, flustered and nervous friend Marinette.

The good thing is that, perhaps because she _apparently_ didn't know he was Adrien, the conversations they had flowed in a strangely better way. With just a few stammers here and there, even he was a little embarrassed to face her so much, yet it was a fun time.

Mainly because he had convinced her to play cards when the vigilance was getting boring. Multimouse, like Ladybug, was very serious about her duty but perhaps his green begging eyes managed to melt her heart. Then, after ten straight poker games, Aspik began to rethink whether that was a good idea.

“I won again,” said the mouse heroine with a smile.

Adrien looked at his own cards and then at hers. How was her streak or pairs always bigger? Without thinking, he pouted.

“That's not fair. You're just winning to make me regret suggesting it,” he accused, although not genuinely as angry as he wanted to appear.

“It could be,” Multimouse laughed, shuffling the cards again. “Rematch, my scaly friend?”

“ _Abssssolutely_! I'm going to play with you even if I go through twenty-five thousand nine hundred and thirteen matches!”

Then there was only silence. The sky-colored pair of eyes stared at him, subtle rain clouds appearing. Adrien didn't remember Marinette ever looking at him that way. It wasn't just pity. It was melancholy, a mercy so intrinsically linked to sadness that it was as if _she knew_ what that number meant.

The symbol of his failure as Aspik. The number that haunted his dreams for a long time after Desperada's attack.

Perhaps Ladybug had commented to Multimouse about that. Which made sense in his head because Marinette always had the best advice to give people and it was the kind of thing his lady might not wanted to share with Chat Noir. If he was right, the pain in his friend's eyes was genuine.

“You don't have to look at me like that... you're not helping this to become less of a problem,” he said with a smile.

The heroine frowned, confused by those words.

“I have dealt with this problem for as long as necessary. I don't want to look at it like it's a bad thing anymore. It was an experience. Bad, but necessary. It just makes me more willing to be able to help others,” Aspik continued, taking the partner's cards and separating them. “The mourning is over. The scar closed. Now, the best I can do is laugh at it.”

“You speak with a tone of worrying experience, Ad... Aspik,” said Multimouse with her head low, looking at the seven cards in front of her.

“We can say that I’m used to losing things already. If I feel sad for everything that shakes me, I wouldn't be able to get out of bed…”

Suddenly, the boy felt Marinette's embrace envelop him. He dropped the cards, being the support for her body to not fall on the roof where they were. Although the suit was strangely cold and maintained that temperature because of the serene night, Adrien felt the heat emanating from his friend.

He always wanted to hug her. For no special reason, really. He just wanted to feel that feeling of welcome that the girl always gave by her look. In a way, it looked like the times he hugged Ladybug.

But there was something different too.

Multimouse wanted to comfort him, but it was Aspik who was comforting her. It had become something the blonde had grown used to. He needed to be strong, like a real hero. Why succumb to the darkness when the light was right in front of him? That was what made him not being an entirely loser on life's card game.

Each rematch counted. And he remained persistent, knowing that at some point he would win the game and that there would be small joys even in defeats and draws, like good cards that are taken even when you lose. Marinette was the Queen of Hearts who he had taken in their seventh time.

A lucky queen.

“Hey, hey. Don't you want to go back to the cards? Or are you afraid of losing to me?,” Aspik teased while helping the girl to return in her place.

“Y-you're right... but, Aspik, promise me something,” Multimouse didn't let go of his hand, she had a small smile on her face. “When you have any problems, you can count on me. Or even with Ladybug. We would both be happy to help and listen.”

“Thank you, Multimouse,” he smiled.

They started a new game. After collecting the cards, Aspik revealed a sequence of numbers larger than the rat heroine. She laughed at her defeat and continued to laugh as she watched the boy rise to dance his victory. None of them had letters, just numbers. But she was glad for the smile on his face.

“Don't cry, _petite reine_. Your _ssssscaly_ friend here remains your humble servant,” Adrien winked at her.

Marinette laughed again. She was being a persistent winner of affectionate nicknames for her favorite blondes.

**Author's Note:**

> “Petite reine” means “little queen”. You can see this as an adrienette middle term nickname between “princess” (marichat) and “my lady” (ladynoir). I think I need to create a ladrien cute nickname soon <3


End file.
